


Own Culture

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lacus knew a lot of old songs.
Relationships: Lacus Clyne/Dearka Elsman
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Own Culture

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 28/tuneful nostalgia

Despite the PLANTs' attempts to have their own culture, of which Lacus herself had been a part, Lacus knew a lot of old songs. Old songs that Dearka had heard in his youth. They were always a surprise coming from Lacus, though. She sang after meetings, on the drive home, softly as they showered. It had taken time, but she had music in her body again. 

And for that, he encouraged her. Even suggested, just once, that she record some of the old tunes. It wasn't the most ridiculous thought... 

But she always refused- the songs were for her now, for him, for them-- for what was-

And she didn't want them used for whatever might be.


End file.
